


Today's the Day

by tsukkisbb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kuroo and Tsukki are getting married, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, POV First Person, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima tells their love story, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisbb/pseuds/tsukkisbb
Summary: Tsukishima stared down at the piece of paper in his hands, trembling as he started reading off the words. Looking up to his soon-to-be husband, he smiled, seeing the loving look on his face. He took in a breath as he continued reading once again. Going down the list of the adventures of when they met, when he proposed, and how he is declaring his love for him today, Tsukishima Kei smiled at the black haired man. This man was the love of his life, and the one he was marrying.orTsukishima writes out his vows on a piece of paper, reading them off to Kuroo as they stand at the altar, waiting to get married.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsuro/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Tsukishima's Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is split into 2 parts, the first part Tsukishima's vows, or so called "love letter," with the second being Kuroo's POV, mixing in some of third person. I do hope you enjoy :)

_ We met on this day 5 years ago. _

_ We met at a silly little training camp for volleyball. I had no interest in the sport, yet you, you seemed to love it.  _

_ I didn’t understand why you had loved it so much, it was just hitting a ball back and forth, wearing yourself out for no reason, getting injuries that all of us could have easily avoided if we just didn’t play the sport.  _

_ I didn’t understand why you put so much effort into getting me into that gym to practice with you, Bokuto, and Akaashi. I didn’t see a purpose to it. _

_ Then I started watching how your eyes sparkled whenever a ball was set to you, how the smile grew on your face whenever you hit the ball so hard and so right, it went right on the line and wasn’t considered out. _

_ I watched as you had this fond smile for your team, seeing them grow better and better each day, as did you right up there with them.  _

_ I watched as your love for volleyball grew more and more each day. With this growth, I guess you led me to love it too, as you continuously made me come and practice with you. This led me to end up falling in love with you.  _

_ When you asked me if I wanted to go into the 3rd gym and practice with you, I had no idea what I was getting myself into.  _

_ I was a stupid 16-year-old boy who basically hated everyone with a passion, except Yamaguchi of course. I saw volleyball as just a stupid club, which I was just forced to play. Then when I talked to you, it seemed as if it had a different purpose.  _

_ Talking to you for the first time made my heart soar into the sky. It made my legs go weak, and it still happens to this day.  _

_ I never wanted to be away from you, as you brought so much joy into my life.  _

_ Just the thought of having practice matches against you made me smile, observing as every time you got blocked by me it brought a smile to my face, and it had the same effect on you.  _

_ We exchanged numbers at the end of the camp, which led to us constantly texting back and forth, bringing me a feeling that I hadn’t felt in a while.  _

_ You always talked to me about your day, mentioning what happened during school, practices, some things at home. You always asked me if I was okay, which most of the time I was, but it still felt good to be asked. This brought smiles to my face _

_ Soon enough, we met again at a camp. This time, we ended up hanging out more and more during our free time. We ate together, practiced together, and even snuck out together during the night just to play around.  _

_ What you didn’t know is on those nights, I started falling for you, even harder than when Hinata falls to go get a ball.  _

_ Those nights when we would go out and sit by a tree, staring up and looking at the stars, telling our own stories that made us laugh until we fell onto the grass, which made us laugh even more.  _

_ I remember when you were looking up at the stars, I would slowly turn and look at you, wondering how I fell so quickly for you but also wondering if you fell in love back.  _

_ Your eyes were so pretty staring up and the stars, as your mouth was partly opened with a smile. Your arms were wrapped around your knees, and you looked so calm and happy in those moments. It brought a smile to my face. It made my heart race.  _

_ It made me lean over and lay my head on your shoulder. You looked down at me and smiled. _

_ That’s when I did it, I looked up and kissed you. I pulled away quickly as I was scared that you wouldn’t return the feelings and just push me away. I was afraid that I had ruined everything.  _

_ I was wrong. _

_ Once I pulled away I barely had time to open my eyes and I felt you put your hands on my face and pull me back in. Feeling your lips against mine, it finally registered, you were kissing me again.  _

_ The guy who I had fallen in love with was kissing me.  _

_ We both pulled away after a minute and I started laughing. You stared at me confused as I laid back on the ground. The words that came out of my mouth were, and I quote, “holy shit.”  _

_ I was so nervous about that, but then you fell down beside me and kissed me once again. We smiled and then continued on with the night, speaking no words, but your hand was connected to mine. That’s all we needed. That’s all I needed to know that you were the one.  _

_ We left the camp after a couple of days, sneaking off before we loaded up the bus. Neither of us wanted to leave each other yet, but it had to happen. We couldn’t have people too suspicious of us at first, even though I’m pretty sure they already were. We hugged and kissed one more time before we walked away from each other and onto our separate busses. A quick smile to you before the doors closed and we left. _

_ Sure, we texted the whole time on the bus, but it still wasn’t the same as being there with you.  _

_ It wasn’t the same as the kisses you brought, the hugs you engulfed me in, or the excitement we had whenever we stopped a block together.  _

_ The weeks went on before we saw each other again, as one of us would always go on the train to head to one’s place to see each other for the weekend. _

_ The weekends always seemed too short, didn’t they? _

_ Sometimes we would go out on dates together, help each other with some homework that we had, and other times we just stayed home the whole time in each other’s arms.  _

_ The most important date that we had was the one where we went out to the museum, my favorite place to take you. _

_ Well, the 2 most important dates took place at the same attraction.  _

_ The museum.  _

_ Our first date was when you had traveled all the way to Miyagi, and wanted to go to my favorite place. You were confused about what everything was, but it brought me so much joy going there and expressing my love for it with you.  _

_ Then when we went there again, we were walking around and you stopped in front of my favorite sculpture. I didn’t want to go there yet, but you insisted. I turned around to look at something and the next thing I knew, you were down on one knee, proposing to me.  _

_ I didn’t know how to react as I stared at you and then back at the tiny box that held the ring that was about to be placed on my finger. When I looked back at your face, you looked a bit worried before I said anything. I smiled as I nodded and yelled out yes. The people around us smiled and took pictures before you got up and kissed me once again.  _

_ It felt like that night all over again.  _

_ I couldn’t stop staring at it once it was on my hand, as it looked so shiny and pretty. A smile was on my face the whole day after you did that. I wanted to scream and tell everyone about it.  _

_ We took some regular pictures later on, as you had someone taking professional pictures the whole time. Looking back at it, I’m so glad you did.  _

_ We posted the pictures everywhere and got loads of likes and comments about it.  _

_ I was officially going to marry the love of my life.  _

_ Today is the day I am marrying the love of my life.  _

_ Kuroo Tetsurō, we have had plentiful fights, bickering, love sharing, and sad moments, but I do have to say, these moments are going to be the best out of all of them.  _

_ These moments of me standing up here at the altar, in front of you, looking at your every move.  _

_ The questions that I’ve had recently, and while writing this, are: “Is he going to be as a nervous wreck as I am? Or is he going to be the calm, cool, and collected Kuroo Tetsurō I knew all those years ago.” _

_ As I stand up here, reading these vows to you, I noticed how much we’ve both changed as a person. How your love for volleyball and my stubborn attitude has brought us together.  _

_ We have both changed for better and for worse, but I do know that my love for you has not lessened one bit.  _

_ These people around us are the people who have experienced us falling in love, either back at the training camp, or when people finally figured out we got together. Around us are the people who have stuck with us when we have been at our worst. Around us are the people who brought us closer together.  _

_ So today is the day that I get to call you my husband.  _

_ Today is the day that I get to call you forever mine.  _

_ Today is the happiest day on earth for me.  _

_ Today is the day where I walk down this aisle for the last time as Tsukishima Kei.  _

_ As you listen to me ramble on forever as the nerves flow throughout my body, I want you to remember that I am always going to be here for you. When you are at your lowest, your happiest, when you’re feeling sick, or when you just need a kiss from me, I will be here.  _

_ I promise to forever be your moonshine _

_ I love you, Kuroo Tetsurō _

_ And today is the day where I promise to love you forever.  _

_ Today is the day I become your husband.  _


	2. Kuroo's In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Kuroo's POV and in 3rd person point of view of Tsukishima and his letter.

As Kuroo looked around the room, he noticed how all the faces seemed to be looking at him. He swallowed hard as he turned back around to look at Kenma, his man of honor. Kenma nodded and slightly smiled. Kuroo nodded back while looking down at the people sitting, seeing his family and some of his friends from the office. He turned and looked at where he was standing, the altar, waiting to get married to the love of his life, Tsukishima Kei. 

It was decorated with red and pink roses, with some white see-through curtains, with vines going across the top. Kuroo was nervous. 

_ Very, very nervous. _

_ What if he screwed things up? Would Tsukishima bail on him? No. Right? _

He heard the door open and then looked back down the walkway, seeing Akiteru standing right in front, with Tsukishima’s mother. The music started playing and the Tsukishima’s walked down the aisle slowly, taking in everything around them. Next came Bokuto and Akaashi, separating and going to different sides. Akaashi was near Tsukishima’s side, while Bokuto was standing near Kenma on Kuroo’s side. 

There were about 4 more groups of 2 people coming down, consisting of more friends of Tsukishima and also friends of Kuroo’s. Seeing them in the line made him more than happy. 

That’s when it started. The music for his soon-to-be-husband started playing. The song was soft and kinda slow, which Kuroo liked, and the lyrics had meaning, which Tsukishima enjoyed. “Come away with Me,” by Nora Jones. 

When Kuroo looked up, he saw Tsukishima with a smile on his face. His hair was slicked back a little bit, the suit he had on fit him perfectly, and  _ fuck _ , he was so beautiful. Kuroo felt tears well in his eyes as he watched the blonde slowly walk down the aisle. 

“ _ Come away with me and we'll kiss, on a mountaintop, come away with me, and I'll never stop loving you,”  _ the song played as Tsukishima took his last step and was not standing in front of Kuroo. Tsukishima took his hand and gently wiped away the tear rolling down Tetsuro’s face. “Don’t cry,” Tsukishima whispered as he felt tears welling in his eyes also. 

Kuroo smiled once again as he took Tsukishima’s hands and placed them in his. “We’re doing it, aren’t we.” Tsukishima nodded happily as he looked around the room. “We’re doing it, Tetsu.” They both looked at the minister in front of them, giving him a nod, before he began. 

The talking the minister did was honestly just a haze for the both of them, as the words were flowing, but weren’t registering. The only thing registering for both of them was that they were getting married soon. The sound was a haze as they stared into each other’s eyes as they were getting married.

As the minister continued on, the more fidgety Tsukishima got. He was nervous, as he was getting married, but the vows. He had his own, and he didn’t tell Kuroo. 

So when the time came, Kuroo recited off the vows, and Tsukishima’s smile got even wider, a few tears falling from his face in the process. 

_ Now it was his turn. _

He looked at Kuroo, then the minister, and then back at the audience. “Instead of just reciting normal vows, I decided to write my own.” 

Kuroo gasped at this and smiled, his moonshine was coming through with his own surprises. 

He watched as he let go of one of his hands and reached into his pocket, grabbing a piece of paper that had been crumpled into squares. He smiled as Tsukishima took in a breath and then read off. 

“ _ We met on this day 5 years ago.”  _ Tsukishima started, as Kuroo’s eyes widened. Had it really been 5 years?

5 years ago, the Karasuno volleyball team traveled all the way to Tokyo just to do a training camp with us. The moment he stepped off of that bus, my eyes went directly towards his. We both looked at each other, eyes meeting, and when my heart started racing, I knew that I had liked you. 

When going up to talk to said blonde, he had quick wits and was always sarcastic to the black-haired middle blocker, acting like he constantly hated the world. After talking for just a minute, a green-haired fellow,  _ who would later be identified as Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima’s Man of Honor _ , came up to you and said you had to leave. “I’ll see you soon, Tsukishima.”

“ _ Talking to you for the first time made my heart soar into the sky. It made my legs go weak, and it still happens to this day,”  _ Tsukishima said, looking up and smiling at him. “I’m glad I can make you weak,” he whispered as he smirked, earning a laugh and a small hit on his arm. Little did Tsukishima know, talking to him made himself go weak as well. It seemed as if every movement Tsukishima made, he could only stare, mesmerized in his actions. 

“ _ We exchanged numbers at the end of the camp, which led to us constantly texting back and forth, bringing me a feeling that I hadn’t felt in a while.”  _ Ah yes, the day I got Tsukishima’s number. It was nearing the end of the camp, and we were on break. We were outside eating when I had gone and sat down beside him. He had his headphones on and the phone in his hand. 

Kuroo quickly grabbed it out of his hand and immediately went to his contacts. Tsukishima hadn’t even tried to take it back, as yes, the blonde wanted his number. He smiled as he texted himself, handing the phone back to Tsukki, and walking away. He turned back and saw the blonde smiling as he stared at the message. 

“ _ Soon enough, we met again at a camp. This time, we ended up hanging out more and more during our free time. We ate together, practiced together, and even snuck out together during the night just to play around.”  _ Those days were like magic to Kuroo. Every time they could, they would always sneak off and just relax for a minute. On the nights where they couldn’t sleep, and out of the week they were there _ , sleeping rarely came to the both of them _ , each night they snuck out. 

“ _ What you didn’t know is on those nights, I started falling for you, even harder than when Hinata falls to go get a ball.”  _ Kuroo could see the smile forming on Tsukishima’s face. He laughed at the end of that sentence. Kuroo paused Tsukishima for a minute saying, “I fell for you right when you walked off that bus.” Tsukishima smiled before continuing. 

“ _ It made me lean over and lay my head on your shoulder. You looked down at me and smiled.”  _ God, Kuroo wanted to just kiss him right then and there. 

“ _ That’s when I did it, I looked up and kissed you. I pulled away quickly as I was scared that you wouldn’t return the feelings and just push me away. I was afraid that I had ruined everything.”  _ Oh yeah, I remember that. It was funny because I kissed him right after. That night was amazing if I do say so myself. God, Tsukishima, when I kissed you back you stared at me in utter confusion. The blonde laughed after a second of staring, leaving the Nekoma middle blocker confused. “ _ Holy shit _ ,” was the right reaction if I do say so myself. 

When you had to leave the camp after a couple of days, I didn’t know what I was going to do with myself. You had turned into my whole world so quickly, and yet, you left so quickly too. The smile you gave to me as you stepped onto that bus was one that is engraved into my head.

“ _ The weekends always seemed too short, didn’t they?”  _ Tears fell down onto his cheeks as the words came out of his mouth. Each weekend when they would visit each other, Sunday always came quickly. At every train station visit, one of the two would always end up crying, and it broke both their hearts. Tsukishima wiped the tears once again, before his own fell. 

_ I love him _ .

“ _ The museum,”  _ Tsukishima said, and Kuroo’s face lit up. That was his favorite place to visit, and for obvious reasons. 

When they went there for him to propose, God, Kuroo was so nervous,  _ just like he is right now _ . 

He held Tsukishima’s hand as they walked around, Tsukishima saying random facts about each thing they stopped to stare at. However, Kuroo’s other hand was in his pocket, gripping a small box to death. Looking around and seeing the photographer slightly behind them, he smiled. 

“Let’s go over to this one, Tsukki,” Kuroo said, walking towards Tsukishima’s favorite exhibit. “No Kuroo, not yet,” Tsukishima said, walking away. Before he could get too far, Kuroo grabbed his head to turn him around, quickly getting on one knee. 

“Tsukishima Kei, I do have to say, you are the love of my life. All of these years that I have been by your side have made me fall in love with you much more. I don’t really have a thing for soulmates, but I do believe you are mine. Each day I want to spend more and more time with you, never letting you out of my clutch, and with this ring, I think it will happen. So, Tsukishima Kei, will you marry me?”

Kuroo let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as Tsukishima just stared at the ring. 

_ Please don’t say no, please don’t say no, please don’t say no- _

Tsukishima yelled out a yes and I picked him up and kissed him. 

_ I am marrying the love of my life. _

“ _ The questions that I’ve had recently, and while writing this, are: “Is he going to be as nervous a wreck as I am? Or is he going to be the calm, cool, and collected Kuroo Tetsurō I knew all those years ago.” _ Kuroo shook his head as he leaned his forehead against Tsukishima’s smile. 

“ _ These people around us are the people who have experienced us falling in love, either back at the training camp, or when people finally figured out we got together. Around us are the people who have stuck with us when we have been at our worst. Around us are the people who brought us closer together.”  _ Kuroo turned around and looked at all of his groomsmen, as they were the people who watched them fall in love. 

“ _ I promise to forever be your moonshine. I love you, Kuroo Tetsurō. And today is the day where I promise to love you forever. Today is the day I become your husband.” _

_ He couldn’t stop crying at this point. _

“You could’ve told me you were writing vows to make me cry,” He whispered as Tsukishima put the paper back in his pocket and held Kuroo’s hand. 

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

Kuroo smiled as he grabbed Tsukishima quickly, dipping him close to the floor so he could kiss him. Tsukishima gladly accepted as they let go of one another and stood back up. Everyone around them was smiling and clapping. kuroo looked at Tsukishima. 

_ “Today’s the day where I can officially call you my husband.”  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write, as I wanted to show more details to the story then just the love letter.


End file.
